With the ever expanding number of different types of networked devices, users may now simultaneously utilize several computing devices including a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a tablet, networked wearable devices, networked home appliances, and other networked devices. Smaller mobile devices in particular may not have the power or hardware resources for network connectivity to much of the existing wireless network infrastructure. Additionally, by their very nature, wearable devices are often moving while being worn by users that are active. Managing communications in such an environment is an increasingly complex task.